


Sunset In Paradise

by Winterage (Migliaccio)



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migliaccio/pseuds/Winterage
Summary: 没有风能吹散他们对彼此说的任何话。再也没有了。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Sunset In Paradise

美国队长穿上了T'Challa准备的有些特别的长袍外套。他知道Shuri原本打算给他一件露出两边的肩膀或者干脆全裸上半身的衣服，但善解人意的T'Challa为他换成了他比较习惯的、在这个国家能找到的最像美国服饰的上衣和裤子。还有凉鞋。Steve Rogers对凉鞋有稍许意见，但他非常愿意尊重瓦坎达的习俗，除了裸上半身的那类，他认为那个有点过了。他穿戴整齐，在镜子前来回打量自己，困惑于自己现在为什么有些焦虑，也许是因为Bucky，但这不应该。这只是一次晚餐，很简单，Steve告诉自己，焦躁是没有来由的——

他的背后传来一声轻柔的口哨声。Bucky出现在了他房间的门口，微笑着看着他，身上还穿着那件长裙似的袍子。Steve怀疑他真的很喜欢这件衣服。

“你看起来，呃，你知道，很帅。”Bucky的手抬起来，简单地比划了一下Steve的上半身，然后垂到身边。他的眼睛明亮，但显得稍稍有些拘谨，“晚餐？”

“我准备好了。”Steve回答。他的心脏以一种沉重的节奏跳跃着，是那种好的意味上的沉重，像是终于被什么温暖的东西填满了似的，美妙而安心的沉重。他走过去，张开双臂，毫无顾虑地拥抱他的同伴。不用担心对方有没有可能拿出小刀捅进他的肚子，或者把他按倒在地上钉住他的脖子。他不用担心任何事情。站在这儿的是他的Bucky。是他永远的，始终未变的Bucky。

Bucky闻起来有一种特别的香味，木瓜、柠檬和芒果混在一起的味道。他的头发垂在肩上，显得他肩膀的肌肉线条变得相当模糊，在Steve的记忆里，他以前从未有过这么，怎么说呢，圆润而白皙的时候。需要注意的是，Steve Rogers并不是在抱怨，因为他觉得现在在他怀里的Bucky就像一个果味的泰迪熊。他感觉到Bucky的胳膊抬起来，环住了他的后背，几乎是紧紧地箍着，以一种柔软但坚定的力度将Steve固定在他自己的胸前。他们的胸口贴着胸口，感受着熟悉的心跳声，他们两人都是。他们能够知道对方有多渴望这样的拥抱，而这是因为他们自己心里也如出一辙。

“这一天过得怎样？”Steve在他耳边问。

“噢，Steve，”Bucky露出了一个充满怀念的神情。Steve用这个拥抱消融了他所有的谨慎，他的瞳孔里仿佛有一个光点在闪闪发亮，“我有太多事情要跟你说了。”

Bucky Barnes正式从冰封状态被唤醒之后，Steve只和他见了非常短的一面。这个早晨他正在T'Challa的书房里和他进行一些友好的讨论，Shuri带来了Bucky。她在Bucky再次向她和她哥哥表达感谢的时候拼命地朝Steve挤眼睛，看着Steve喊了一声Bucky的名字，然后像根木头似的直愣愣地盯着他，她的脸上浮现了一种自豪而调皮的坏笑。

“慢点儿，罗密欧，”她挽起Bucky的胳膊，“抱歉，晚餐前他都是我的。你们可以晚些时候再找个房间互相眼交(eye-fvck)。”

之后Steve花了一整个白天的时间打消自己想去研究室打扰他们的想法。Bucky得装上一根新的手臂，进行身体检测，学习一些瓦坎达武器的用法，还要试他的新制服——这确实需要一整天。那他干些什么好呢？他绝没有出远门的打算，T'Challa今天公事繁忙，而Okoye友好地拒绝了他想要帮忙训练的请求。

“请您休息一天，美国队长，”她神情严肃地说，“你应该回到你的房间，放松一下自己，以至于你们二人晚餐的时候你不会愣在那里一动不动。”

“我……好。”Shuri绝对告诉了她他见到Bucky时的傻样。Steve只好对她点头致意，“谢谢你的建议，将军。”

“坦然的承认。”Okoye露出了赞赏的微笑，“比我们的陛下坦诚多了。”

这是Steve这一整个白天记住的全部的事儿了。Bucky正兴奋地给他展示自己的新胳膊，一条完美的、崭新的、帅到爆炸的瓦坎达科技，还有里面藏着的一些有趣的小玩意儿。“它有触觉，”他在Steve轻柔地由上至下触摸那条胳膊的时候提醒道，有些不自在地握了一下拳头，“和我自己的那根胳膊差不多的触觉。你最好还是别……”

他的话在Steve推开他们眼前那扇门的时候停住了。在T'Challa宫殿的顶端有这样一个巨大的房间，四周和顶端都是玻璃，让人全无保留地站在这片土地美丽的苍穹之下，沐浴黑豹之神创造的最美的景色。他们头顶上的天色隐隐泛着宝石般的深蓝，紫色、红色和橙色河流般交汇流淌在一起，快活地伸向远方那个明亮夺目的光点。Steve感到Bucky那只振金的手攥住了他的手指。

“哇哦。”Bucky赞叹道，“这太漂亮了。”

“瓦坎达的夕阳是世界上最美的——这儿的每个人都会这样告诉你。”Steve轻声说，把Bucky带向正对着这夕阳的一张餐桌。这个房间里一个人都没有，只摆放着那张餐桌和两把椅子。当他们俩面对面坐下之后，Steve伸手掀开桌上餐盘的盖子。

“T'Challa和Shuri准备了这些，他们俩认为你也许想试试瓦坎达的食——”Steve在看到餐盘里的东西之后微妙地停顿了一下，用另一只手抓了抓自己的后脑勺，“唔，培根芝士汉堡和玉米热狗？”

Bucky发出一阵大笑声。Steve为此而愣了一下，他已经忘记自己有多久没有听见Bucky这样笑了。快活的、无忧无虑的、像是即使明天的朝阳再不会降临他也毫无畏惧似的笑声。那个时候曾有无数女孩子为他这样明亮而爽朗的模样倾倒，包括Steve Rogers自己。Bucky大笑着用手指擦了擦眼睛，抓起一个汉堡。

“不，这棒极了，”他低声说，“这完美极了，真的，一个刚刚从冰柜里醒过来的美国佬只想吃这个。”

Steve用他能做到的最温柔的眼神看着他。Bucky一口咬下三分之一个汉堡，他的脸颊鼓起一边，在目光接触到一点儿都没开始动的Steve的时候催促地晃了一下脑袋，“快点，”他含含糊糊地说，声音听起来柔软而甜蜜，“不要让我一个人吃光。”

Steve又一次感到一阵喜悦而悲伤的颤抖滑过他的心脏。Bucky这晃脑袋的模样也是他无比熟悉的，在他们还是孩子的时候，或者到后来他们还是两个布鲁克林穷光蛋的时候，Bucky总会先拿起一片三明治，然后含含糊糊地、执着地念叨让他快点吃。他怀念极了。老天，不到这种时刻Steve甚至都不知道自己有多想念他。他伸出手，将Bucky前额快要垂到汉堡上的一绺头发拨到他的耳后。

“哈，”Bucky瞟了他一眼，咽下嘴里的汉堡，笑了一声，“你以前也一直这么做。”

Steve含着同样的笑意瞟回去：“我有吗？”

“你有，”Bucky说，“我记得很清楚。我那时候为了和一个姑娘约会买了很多劣质发胶，但是额头上这一绺总是单独垂下来，你每次看到都会一边抱怨一边把它捋上去。”

“是和Cassandra约会的时候。Cassandra Nelson，面包店老板的女儿，你当时晚上跑出去跟她玩儿会问我借干净的四角裤，半夜偷偷溜回来的时候我还不得不假装自己睡着了。”

“我要是知道你是装睡我绝对不会蹑手蹑脚地进门。”

“是啊，因为你是个混蛋。”Steve凑近了些，随后Bucky也凑近了些，“你对Cassandra也挺混蛋的，她竟然正儿八经地问过我打不打算接受她做未来的Barnes夫人。”

“你说你不打算。”Bucky咧开嘴，“你这个小混球。”

“Louise，她才是真正厉害的那个，她问我是不是打算做未来的Barnes夫人。老天，你那时的表情简直是无价之宝。”

“天啊，你真是永远不打算忘记这个，”Bucky呻吟了一声，飞快地拿起一根玉米热狗塞进Steve的嘴里，“七十年了，不，快要八十年了！你的脑子里难道是有个硬盘？”

“你想对了，不仅有这么个叫Barnes丑事集锦的硬盘，而且永远别想让我放过你。”Steve咬了一大口玉米热狗，挑起他的一边眉毛，“从现在开始，我会记到我们一起进坟墓的那天。”

他们大概只花了十分钟就吃完了剩下所有的东西，从椅子上站起来，在这个房间的西边有一扇玻璃门，外面是一块平整、宽阔的露台，几乎整个瓦坎达的天空都能在那儿尽收眼底。他们俩在那块露台上坐下来，Steve从房间里拿了两个长得像带刺木瓜的瓦坎达饮料，而Bucky变魔术似地从背后拿出一大条毯子。

“拜托，”他对警惕地看着他的Steve露出微笑，“你以为你是唯一一个跟黑豹兄妹寻求过浪漫晚餐建议的人吗？”

太阳还有最后一部分露在地平线上面。这时候的美景简直动人心魄——在地平线那儿有无数条辐射向天空的光柱，他们背后的天空几乎完全黑了，已经有星星在那水晶似的蓝黑色天幕上闪烁，但那些光柱刺破了黑夜，把它周围的云彩和天空全部染成赤红色。他们俩裹着那张巨大的毯子，这张毯子足够大，让他们俩不至于贴在一起也能完全覆盖着身体。Steve在心里埋怨了一句。

“名副其实的天堂日落。”Bucky再次赞叹，“那儿，”他指给Steve看那条河流，“和平与智慧之河。我醒来的时候就在那边的一栋泥土小房子里。”

“是的，那似乎是什么瓦坎达的习俗。”Steve轻声回答他，他的声音有一部分消失在了风里，“一个沉睡之人醒来的仪式，‘他将在泥土的庇护、在植物的簇拥、在河流的尽头、在晨曦的祝福之下，在崭新生命的欢唱中醒来。’Shuri执意要为你这么做。”

“非常贴切。”Bucky仿佛回忆起了什么似地露出一个感激而悲伤的微笑，然后稍微向Steve靠近了一些。

Steve不知道这个时候他是否应该伸出胳膊拥抱他。是的，这本来的确是非常自然的事情，但是他有些胆怯，有些不知所措。他当然会把Bucky当成他的伙伴，一如既往地，但是他不确定Bucky是否准备好接受更亲密的关系，因为他们俩对此都不太熟练。他们清楚对方的心意，但是是否该在现在就将关系恢复成那样，Steve Rogers并不确定。他喝了一大口似木瓜非木瓜的果汁。

“我现在就想亲吻你。”

他听到Bucky这么说。他感觉到Bucky正温柔地看着他，他的心脏疯狂地跳动起来，Bucky靠得更近，继续说：“给你一次喊停的权利。”

Steve没有回答，伸开了他的胳膊，今天第二次紧紧拥抱住Bucky。他们的脸颊相贴，有些慌乱地寻找对方的嘴唇——在他们找到之后，一切都沉浸在了那美妙的木瓜、柠檬、芒果和心爱之人的甜蜜里。Bucky感觉到Steve的身体在他的拥抱中收紧了全身的肌肉，然后放松下来，以一种令他感到心痛的方式吻着他，像是在等待什么，像是焦躁，像是在确认他的存在一般。Bucky用他自己的那只手温柔地抚摸过Steve的后脖颈。他以前常这么做，Steve Rogers在那个时候就像是一条受伤的小狗一样，抚摸那儿总能让他放松下来。

“Bucky。”他感觉Steve再次僵了一下，然后听到他显得沙哑的嗓音，一遍又一遍，“Buck，Bucky，Bucky。”

“好了，好了，白痴。” Bucky把下巴放在他的肩膀上，脸朝上抬起，飞快地眨了几下眼睛，试图让他眼前模糊的天空变得清晰起来，他自己的嗓音也并没有比Steve的好到哪儿去，“你掉眼泪可不好看。”

然后他得到了第二个吻。充满喜悦、横冲直撞、欢欣雀跃的吻，Steve抱着Bucky的后背，一手托着他的脖子，而Bucky也是同样的姿势。他们俩都没有把眼泪掉出来。Steve感觉到一阵颤栗窜过他的身体，他的手指触碰着Bucky的皮肤，稍稍用力的时候在他的肩膀和手臂上按出美妙的软窝。没有语言可以形容这一刻。Bucky的手，就像他最习惯的那样放在Steve的腰上，他与女孩子接吻的时候总是无比轻柔地扶着那儿，但对待Steve时却充满了他自己的Bucky式的臭毛病——狠狠地、充满占有欲地、炫耀自己的力气似地勒着他。Steve永远都在渴望他，而这动作让他知道Bucky也同样渴望自己。

在他们的嘴唇第二次分开的时候，他们俩的身体已经紧紧贴在了一起。太阳已经完全落到了地平线之下，月亮还要一会儿才会爬到他们头顶，风正从他们耳边吹过，但这不要紧。他们有温暖的浅棕色的毯子包裹着他们，他们有对方的手臂包裹着自己的躯干，他们可以用这世上所有的时间深深回味他们有多爱这么做。

“我有没有说过我喜欢你的新胡子？”Bucky开口，他的五官在蓝紫色的天空下显得模糊而柔和，“你必须告诉我你是在哪儿买的。”

“抱歉，Rogers特供。”Steve故意拿他的下巴蹭了蹭Bucky肩膀裸露在外的地方，他的手指揪了一下Bucky垂在那儿的头发，他发现是他的头发散发着持续的水果香味，让他再次感觉自己正抱着一个果味泰迪熊，“但我可以破例，除非你告诉我你的洗发水在哪儿买的。”

他们两人都傻笑了起来。Bucky拖着他那种甜蜜而迷人的腔调说：“我需要你带我逛一逛瓦坎达的集市， Shuri说他们有一种特别辣的烤鱼，还有长得奇形怪状的面粉点心。我还要弄好几件这样的袍子逼着你穿。”

“我知道你的袍子是谁准备的。”Steve皱了皱鼻子，“那些夫人和我不是那么的谈得来，但我觉得她们会挺喜欢你的。你弄多少件都行，我就不必……”

“你必须。”Bucky捏住了他的鼻子，“因为你刚才让我错过了一点点瓦坎达的日落，混蛋。”

“但我们还有很多个傍晚。”Steve急忙回答，“如果你想，我明天可以带一个篮子，我们去你看中的任何地方野餐。”

“你知道其实我是开玩笑的吧？我并不太介意夕阳什么的。但是野餐说定了，不许反悔。”

Steve看着他，Bucky耸耸肩，他嘴角带着像是刻在雕塑上那样饱含情感的微笑，但不再遥远了，也不再悲伤了，那是一个只含着感叹和期待的微笑。那是一个Steve无数次渴望过能在Bucky脸上看到的微笑。于是毫不出乎他们俩人中任何一个的意料，Steve第三次吻了他。而Bucky完全不会抱怨。

没有任何东西可以分开他们。没有风能吹散他们对彼此说的任何话。再也没有了。

他们互相抵着额头。Bucky充满爱意地看着Steve的眼睛，轻声说：“我要告诉你个秘密——瓦坎达最美的是朝阳。”

**Author's Note:**

> 基本上除了电影里提到的设定之外，只有“和平与智慧之河”是官设，来自瓦坎达地图，其余一切都是我胡说八道的。  
> “他将在泥土的庇护、在植物的簇拥、在河流的尽头、在晨曦的祝福之下，在崭新生命的欢唱中醒来”——来自彩蛋2，是我自己的一种解读方式。鉴于彩蛋2出现了泥土、植物、水、太阳和新生命=孩子们这五个要素，我这样解读是将彩蛋2的内容全部围绕着“新生”这一点进行理解和挖掘，也就意味着又是我胡说八道的。


End file.
